Andy (TCM)
Andy is a fictional murder victim and a supporting character in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He is part of the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the 2003 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He was played by actor Mike Vogel. Biography Andy was a young, blonde-haired man who grew up during the 1960s and 1970s. In August, 1973, Andy and his friends, Kemper, Erin and Morgan took a vacation to Mexico. The real purpose behind this journey was to purchase two pounds of marijuana, which they intended on selling in the United States (presumably). They got the drugs through customs by concealing it within a pinata. On their way back from Mexico, Andy and the others were passing through El Paso, when they picked up a hippie hitchhiker named Pepper. Pepper immediately found herself attracted to Andy and the two spent the majority of the ride making out in the back of Kemper's van. The next leg of their journey involved driving too see the southern rock band Lynyrd Skynyrd in concert, for which they had front row seats. Unfortunately, for all of them, they never made it to the concert. While driving through the town of Fuller in Travis County, Texas, they picked up a distraught young teenage girl whom they found stumbling down the road. The woman was suffering from exposure and dehydration and was rambling on about having escaped from the "bad man". When the woman realized that they were driving back towards the direction of her captors, she grew insanely hysterical, produced a .357 revolver from under her dress and shot herself in the head. The group pulled off to the side of the road to collect themselves and process what they had just seen. The group continued to drive along looking for a place where they could take the poor woman's body. Andy tried to lighten the grim mood by comparing the remnants of the woman's brains to lasagna. Nobody else found him very funny. They eventually found the Cele Community Center. They went inside to ask the proprietor for some help. While Kemper spoke with the old woman, Andy observed a rotting pig's head with flies buzzing around it in the deli counter. The woman then advised them to drive the body over to the Old Crawford Mill where the sheriff would meet them. Left with no other options, they had no choice but to make the drive. When they got there, they found no sign of the sheriff. Morgan posited the unpopular idea of just leaving the girl's body. They put it to a vote and Andy voted for dumping her. Pepper called him a pig. As they explored the inner workings of the mill, they came upon a strange little boy named Jedidiah. Andy asked him if he knew anything about the sheriff and the boy told him that he was at home getting drunk. Jedidiah then went to the van and began poking the dead girl's body with a stick. Andy shooed him away, calling him a "sick little mutant". Jedidiah then told Kemper and Erin how to get to the sheriff's house, and they walked along leaving and the others back at the mill. While they were gone, Sheriff Hoyt (whose real name was Charlie Hewitt) arrived at the mill. Andy and Morgan explained the situation and showed him the body. The sheriff wrapped saran wrap around the girl's bloody head and then had Andy and Morgan help him load her into the trunk of his squad car. The sheriff left and Erin returned shortly thereafter, but without Kemper. They both began to feel as if something untoward may have happened. Andy accompanied her back to the Hewitt residence in search of Kemper. While Erin distracted the paraplegic owner of the home, Monty Hewitt, Andy picked up a tire iron and began exploring the rest of the house. Monty found out about him and began screaming for them to leave his home. Andy tried to calm him down, but then Monty summoned the most dangerous member of the Hewitt clan - Thomas Hewitt. This gigantic man burst from the shadows armed with a chainsaw and attacked Andy, who tried to deflect his blows with the tire iron. Andy turned to run, and Thomas chased him outside. He caught him in the leg with the chainsaw, cutting it off. He then dragged Andy back down into his work shop where he impaled him on a meat hook. He packed his severed stump with ice and then wrapped it to keep him bleeding out. Andy tried in desperation to free himself from the meat hook, but was unsuccessful. Hours later, Thomas Hewitt captured Erin and threw her down into the cellar where Andy was being kept. She tried to help him down, but couldn't muster the strength. Andy was nearly gone by this point, and told her that he was dead anyway. He begged her to finish him off. Tearfully, Erin took up a knife and stabbed Andy in the stomach, putting him out of his misery. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia * * Andy is the fourth person to die in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He is one of three character deaths in the film not caused by Thomas Hewitt. The others are the teenage girl, who commits suicide, and Sheriff Hoyt, who is run over multiple times by Erin at the end of the film. * The death of Andy is the only mercy killing in the entire remake series. * Andy is one of two people killed by Erin. The other is Sheriff Hoyt, whom she runs over with his own car at the end of the film. * Andy is the one responsible for leaving the scrape marks and broken fingernails on the staircase leading to the furnace room as indicated by Sheriff Adams in the opening scene of the film. See also External Links * * Andy at the TCM Wiki References ----